


Frustrating Frustrations

by InkSplodge



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Sex, Pre-Movie(s), Sexual Frustration, University, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is frustrated in more ways than one; work load, other students, and sexual frustrations.<br/>Thinking when Abby's gone is a good time to "workout" that stress, she doesn't expect Abby to catch in the act, or to help her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> On the history of the two at university will likely be inaccurate as I can't remember exactly what they said - along with what university is actually like. But if you're here, you likely aren't here for the small details. Enjoy!

University was a difficult time for Abby and Erin, to say the least. But it wasn’t the work; that had become the easy part. Since it was revealed that Erin had ‘seen’ a ghost and gone through therapy, and that Abby believed her, there was shouting of “ghost-girl”, various things being thrown and rumours spread about the two.

This caused the ranking of their popularity to decreased, so much that they weren’t invited to any parties that seemed to happen every night. Neither minded not going to parties every day, but what Erin didn’t like was that everyone thought she was weird.

Especially the boys.

She hadn’t even managed to bag herself a college romance.

Erin had hit a stage now where she was starting to get frustrated; work was piling up into mounds she hadn’t done, rumours had started to become worse, and her body started to ache for any attention. Her time of the month was soon as her sexual drive was revving higher and higher. All put together, it made Erin angry, frustrated, and only wanting release.

 

The one night where the current party was further from their shared dorm, but still came through the walls as muffled pounding, Abby had mentioned she was going to the library. Thinking about doing some revision and getting material for some assignments, Erin passed on the offer to come with her, to instead stay in the room and get some rest.

It hadn’t even been 5 minutes later, when Abby was sat down in the library, she realised she forgot her notebook. Being the most important part of her revision tools, she made a bee line back to their door room as quick as possible, hoping she wouldn’t disturb Erin’s rest and could quickly get back to working.

As Abby opened the door quietly, she heard small noises coming from Erin’s side of the room. Glancing over, she saw Erin curled up on her bed. Immediately thinking she was ill, Abby dropped her bag, forgetting about the notebook momentarily, and made her way over to Erin whose sound only became louder.

Tapping her shoulder, Abby went to ask if she was alright, but Erin made a gasp. Glancing up to her and before any words escaped, Erin was yanking the blanket to cover her… Naked bottom half…

Abby just blinked, making sure to keep her gaze on Erin’s face.

“I thought you will ill…”

Erin used what there was of her hair to cover the front of her face and avoid Abby’s gaze. “Just, frustrated.” Turning away from Abby, she pulled the blanket closer.

There was a moment of silence as Abby inquired. “Didn’t finish-”

“No,” Erin blurted it out but didn’t turn to the other. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Rolling her eyes, Abby sat on the edge of the bed, to which Erin quickly glanced over before avoiding eye contact.

Once again, silence.

“I can help you.”

Erin opened her mouth and looked straight into Abby’s eyes, astonished.

“No! We, we can’t - we’re friends-”

“And that’s why it’s okay.”

“Abby!” Erin looked shocked. “You don’t just, mess, with your friends’,” her hands waved frantically to try and find the word. “Bits!”

“If you consent, then you can,” Abby spoke matter-of-factly, as if that was the only problem.

Turning away once more, Erin thought about it, for a second.

No.

Yes.

Maybe?

“It doesn’t need to change anything if we don’t want it to,” Abby stated. “We cuddle anyway-”

“Yes, because it’s nice.”             

“Well.” Abby observed Erin who shot a swift look. “This can be nice too.”

Both made eye contact before Erin looked away to face the wall. She really did need this, _really_ needed this. And it would be fun? Right? Since Abby was the one to ask in the first place, it wouldn’t affect her, as she wouldn’t have asked in the first place. Erin chewed her lip in thought.

The pressure on the bed lifted as Abby stood up; quickly Erin’s eyes followed, spurting a quick “yes”, but Abby only smiled down to her.

“I’m just washing my hands.” Erin nodded quickly, before looking at her lap, hearing the taps run.

Moments later Abby returned, as she took the space on the edge of the bed again.

“If you don’t want me to, then you don’t have to. You can say no, you can say yes. If halfway through you want me to stop, just ask me to, okay?”

Looking up to her, Erin thought for a moment.

“Okay?” Abby asked once more.

Erin nodded. She removed the blanket from around herself, glancing away, thinking that Abby would laugh at her. But she didn’t.

“Let’s make you more comfortable.” Abby moved from her spot, grabbing Erin’s pillows to place them under her head. Helping, Erin moved to get into a more comfortable position, lying down with her head propped up, still able to see Abby in her view.

Chewing the bottom of her lip once more, she watched as Abby moved her leg so they were up and spread apart. Erin gulped in anticipation, as Abby took her place in between her legs. Their eyes met.

“Still okay with this?”

Erin nodded once.

Bringing her hands between Erin’s leg, Abby makes a gentle touch to which Erin let out a long, shaky breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

Abby’s hands slicked over her easily, moistened with Erin’s work beforehand.

Keeping watch of Erin, Abby observed the other who stayed almost limp, breath coming out harsher than before.

Abby smoothed over her opening, making sure Erin was wet and ready. She definitely was.

Entering one finger, Erin made a high-pitched moan. She grabbed one of the corners of her blankets, stuffing it into her mouth and bit down; knowing she would be way too loud for the dorms flimsy walls.

Abby moved her fingers slowly, making sure to take it easy. Her fingers curved to hit the inside walls before dragging, resulting in Erin jolting under her, eyes closing as she bit harder on the blanket.

The other removed her finger, before entering another slowly. Erin almost made a scream as Abby made a scissor movement with her fingers, opening her up further.

Experimenting, Abby brought her thumb to smooth over her clitoris, which made Erin’s breathing change immediately, signalling that she was close.

Abby changed her direction, moving and curving her fingers up, hitting a spot in Erin that made her back arch off the bed. She climaxed silently, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Erin’s mind blanked, only feeling pleasurable sensations running her through her body, keeping her long in the moment.

As it subsided slowly, she tried to settle her breathing, although made a slight noise as Abby gently removed her fingers.

Not having any energy to open her eyes, she felt Abby remove herself from the bed, hearing her footsteps lead to the bathroom. The taps ran for a minute or so, as Erin was sure she could hear Abby’s own breath become quicker. But soon after it returned the normal; the taps stopped running and she watched as Abby returned.

Bending down next to the bed, Abby passed Erin her shorts, who quickly placed them back on.

Erin turned to Abby, a smile on her face, as she whispered, “Thank you.”

Returning the smile, Abby spoke once again.

“Want to cuddle?”

Erin nodded as she scooted over to the wall, allowing enough room for Abby to lie on the bed next to her.

Making a quick flip, she turned to cuddle into Abby; head rested on her shoulder as they enveloped into each other’s arms.


End file.
